Love Bites
by mandapanda84
Summary: When Jill moves, she is escaping her past only to find her future. When the past catches up, will she lose her future?
1. Chapter 1

Well im back with a new story. This is my first supernatural story. The first chapter is a short one but the other chapters get longer. Lol hopefully. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Wake up Jill," a voice called out.<p>

"Nnnn. I don't want to," she replied with a groan.

"But it's the day we move. You gotta get up."

Jill groaned again and sat up.

"Fine fine."

She yawned and stretched. She reached over and patted Daisy, her tabby.

"I'll have a shower and then we can start getting everything ready," Jill said while getting out of bed.

"Ok."

Jill grabbed her clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll go wait in the lounge."

When Jill finished her shower, she pulled on her blue sleeveless top and black shorts. Then she pulled her hair into a ponytail. When she entered the kitchen, she fed Daisy and prepared her own breakfast.

"The truck will be here soon," Jill said as she ate. "Did I pack everything?"

"I think you did."

Just then, they heard a horn.

"I guess the truck is here. Time to go."

Jill went to open the front door. She found Gray standing with his hand raised to knock on the door.

"Morning, Gray," Jill said cheerfully. "Thanks for helping me move."

"You're welcome, Jill."

They spent most of the morning moving everything into the truck. Daisy laid on the patio watching them work. When everything was packed, Jill walked around her house one last time.

"I'm going to miss this place," she said to herself.

"Let's go Jill," Gray called

"Coming."

They all climbed into the truck. Gray was driving and Daisy sat on Jills lap. They drove for hours through a forest. Just when it was starting to get dark, they reached their destination. Gray slowed the truck down as they reached a bridge and slowly crossed. The truck just fit. When they finished crossing, they turned at the second path on the right. He pulled the truck outside a small house.

"Welcome to Forget-me-not valley," he said.

Jill opened the door and Daisy jumped out before she climbed down. She shut the door and walked around the house to look at her field. It was covered in weeds rocks, stumps and sticks.

"Well it needs a bit of work, but i can do it," she said to Daisy.

Daisy just turned and climbed a tree that was near the house. Jill moved under the tree and looked up at her.

"Fine be rude then."

Daisy looked at her, then at Gray then back to her.

"Ah. Right. Sorry," she grinned.

She turned and went to help Gray unpack. It didn't take long to unload the truck. When they finished they sat down to eat dinner. Jill didn't have much food so they just ate some curry that Jill made before leaving her old house.

"Are you going to crash here or at the inn," Jill asked Gray.

"I'll go to the inn. I've already booked a room."

"Ok. Thanks for helping me today."

"No worries. I better go before Ruby closes. If i don't see you tomorrow I'll see you on Thursday."

"Sure thing."

When Gray left, Jill made her bed and then had a shower. When she climbed into bed, Daisy jumped up.

"Goodnight, Daisy."

"Goodnight, Jill," she replied.

* * *

><p>Well what do you guys think so far? Hope to get reviews soon ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter.  
><strong>Luckadoo- <strong>thanks for the review ^^. Hope you like this chapter too

* * *

><p>2 seasons later<p>

Jill put her watering can down after watering her last crop and stretched.  
>She looked at the sky and saw it was nearly dark.<p>

"I better go get ready," she said to herself.

She went into her house and grabbed a backpack. She put a loaf of bread, a flask of milk and a bowl into the bag.

"Daisy. I'm going now," she called. "Are you coming?"

Daisy jumped off the bed and padded to the door.

"Yep, I'm going."

"Cool."

Jill opened the door and they walked out. She turned back around and locked the door. She put the keys in her back and left. They walked silently to the woods near the goddess pond. Jill dropped the bag onto a tree root. She sat down and removed her shoes and put them with her bag. She stood up and took her clothes off. She put the clothes into her bag then stashed it under the tree root it was sitting on. She stood back up again and waited. Daisy sat near the tree and watched. The full moon came over the tree tops. Jill felt the magic pulling at her. She closed her eyes and welcomed it. When she changed for the first time at the age of 19 it had felt like she was dying. But after 6 years it happened smoothly with no pain. She can change whenever she wanted now but found it easier on full moon nights. She also couldn't return back to her human form until morning on full moon nights. Within seconds she was standing on four paws. She shook her large body and stretched.

"Ah, beautiful as always, Jill," Daisy said with a lazy yawn.

Jill grinned at her, turned to the woods and ran. She ran for a few hours with Daisy then returned to the pond for a drink. As they were lapping at the water, Jill heard someone step towards her. She whipped around and hissed at the intruder. She was shocked at the hot guy she saw standing there grinning down at her. He had beautiful silver hair that reached just past his shoulders, eyes the same crystal clear blue of the goddess pond, a leopard print shirt, and purple pants.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said. "A werejaguar and her kitty cat."

Jill was shocked at the fact he knew what she was and wondered how he knew. Then she looked at his mouth when he smiled wider and stepped back with her black fur raised further baring her sharp teeth. He was a vampire.

"Now, now, no need to panic, beautiful. I won't suck your blood. Yet," he chuckled.

Jill went to turn to run away but found she couldn't move.

"Jill, I think we should go," Daisy whispered.

Jill didn't answer as she was too shocked to reply.

"Jill?"

"No use, little kitty," the vampire said. "I'm controlling her right now."

Daisy glared at him. He just smiled back at her and started to walk towards Jill. Daisy stepped in front of her and grew to the size of a small tiger. He stopped just out of reach of her paws.

"You can't do that. You shouldn't be able to do it," she growled.

"Well, I'm not your typical vampire, little kitty. I have powers other don't."

"Let her go."

"No can do. If i let her go, she will run. I just want to chat. It gets so lonely sometimes in this place. Noone trusts me. They all call me a thief. Which i guess i am. I steal their property and their blood. But i don't like stealing from them. I do it just to have some company."

Daisy heard Jill grunt and looked back and saw sadness in her eyes. Jill turned her eyes to Daisy.

"Tell him i won't run," she said to Daisy telepathicaly.

Daisy turned back to the vampire.

"Release her, vampire. She won't run."

Jill suddenly stumbled and fell into the pond. The vampire ran to the edge and helped her out. Jill shook her body when she was out.

"Sorry for letting you go suddenly like that. Should have done it slower," he said looking sad.

Jill looked at him and batted his arm with her head and gave him a smile.

"She says it's ok."

He smiled back at her.

He sat on the edge of the pond and Jill laid down next to him. Daisy huffed at them and laid down under the tree with Jills bag.

"Is it ok if i pat you?" he asked Jill. "I've never patted a jaguar before."

Jill nodded her head and laid it on her paws. The vampire patted her softly.

"Your so beautiful. Such soft black fur. My name is Phantom Skye, by the way. Well that is what everyone calls me. You can just call me Skye."

Jill just purred in response. They sat quietly until morning with Skye patting Jill softly. Daisy stood, stretched and walked over to them.

"Jill you should get ready. The sun will be up soon. Vampire, turn around."

Jill stood and shook herself and padded to the tree and sat down while Skye turned his back to her. Jill closed her eyes and waited to turn back. When she finished shifting, she grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

"You can turn around now," she called to Skye while she put her shoes on.

He turned around and stared at her. She saw he was staring and blushed lightly.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Sorry. I was just surprised at how beautiful you are in this form too."

Jill started giggling. Skye looked confused.

"Sorry, you just took me by surprise. Noone has called me beautiful before. In my old town, most of the people thought i only thought of my farm and not looking beautiful just because i don't wear make up or wear nice clothes. Then they found out what i am and some of them started threatening me. That's why i moved here."

Skye stood and walked over to her. He reached out and gently grabbed some of her black hair. He lifted it and kissed it.

"Well, those people were fools then, as you are the most beautiful person and jaguar I've ever seen," he smiled. "I have to go now, but i hope i can see you again."

Jill smiled softly at him.

"I would love to. I'll come back here in a few nights time."

Skye smiled then turned and left. Jill sat down and ate her bread and drank her milk. She poured some of the milk into the bowl for Daisy. When they were done, Jill stood up and dusted her pants off.

"Well, let's go home, Daisy. I'm going to have a long day ahead of me without any sleep."

"You will be fine, Jill. Just have a nap when your done the important jobs."

"Yeah. Good news is that the carrots should be ready today so i can have a little more money. I'll be able to build a chicken shed soon."

"Are you sure it's wise getting animals? They will know what you are."

"It's ok. I've found that when animals realise i mean them no harm, they get used to me."

"Oh, ok."

When they got to the house, Jill unlocked and opened the front door to let Daisy in. They both stopped in the doorway and stared at the mess of the house. Jill looked at the message on the wall and grimiced. The message read, "I know what you are. Leave or suffer the consequences."

"Oh, joy. Your secret is out already. What are we going to do?" Daisy asked.

"First i'm going to do my farm work. Then i'm going to come back here and clean this mess. Just ignore it. We should be fine."

"But..."

"I said just ignore it," Jill yelled.

She turned and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Daisy stared at the door sadly.

"Oh, Jill. I hope that's ok. I can't bear to see you go through this again."

She jumped on the bed and laid down to sleep.

* * *

><p>well now you all know what Jill is :). really hope you guys are enjoying this.<p> 


End file.
